malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Trate
Trate was a port city in the Kingdom of Lether and the northernmost city of Lether. It was surrounded by walls and protected by trebuchets and ballistae armed with hull-breaching quarrels.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.498/500 A lighthouse overlooked the harbour front.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.498 Tarancede Tower, a seven-storey basalt watchtower, loomed over the southern end of Trate's harbour from an artificial, rocky island.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.183-186 The city was home to the Trate Legion. Before the region had been conquered and the city built by the Letherii, the land had once belonged to the Fent and Nerek.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, Epigraph Dissolute remnants of their cultures could still be found sold as curios in Trate's markets, including holy icons and relics, talking sticks of chiefs, medicine bags of Shamans, and Fent ancestor chests with the bones still in them.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19 Udinaas had been a young Indebted sailor there in the year 1148 of Burn's Sleep before being taken as a slave by the Tiste Edur. The city was known for its flower dancers.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.130 Stalls in Trate's markets were known to occasionally find and sell the teeth and bones of K'Chain Che'Malle without knowing what they really were.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.629 Notable citizens * Aranict - midwife, then Atri-CedaDust of Dreams, Chapter 16 * Buruk the Pale - merchant house head * Hepar the Pleaser - financier * Intaros - merchantMidnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.43 * Nekal Bara - sorceress * Tharav the Hidden - debt-holderMidnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.317 * Udinaas Notable locations *Tarancede Tower In Midnight Tides After taking revenge on the Letherii for poaching Tusked seals in Tiste Edur waters, Warlock King Hannan Mosag sent three vessels back to Trate as a warning. They were manned by Shadow wraiths and carried on the back of an immense ocean spirit. The spirit sent the ships crashing into the crowded docks along with a surge of water, fish, and crustaceans. The attack was witnessed in Letheras by Ceda Kuru Qan through the obsidian tiles that ringed the top of the Tarancede Tower.Midnight Tides, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.183-186 The Kingdom of Lether and the Tiste Edur were soon at war. At the start of hostilities, the Cold Clay Battalion was stationed in Trate in addition to the Trate Legion.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.430 The battalion manned the waterside fortifications as a massive Edur fleet approached the harbour. Once again, the Edur sent the ocean spirit against the waterfront where it killed the sorcerers, Nekal Bara and Arahathan, and toppled the harbour's lighthouse.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.497-500 Afterwards, the defenders' positions were swarmed by Shadow wraiths and the fleet landed and began unloading soldiers. At the same time, another Edur army led by Emperor Rhulad Sengar came from inland and took the city's North Gate. Once inside, the Edur proceeded to butcher every enemy soldier they could find. During the fighting, Iron Bars killed Rhulad to clear a path to safety for himself and Seren Pedac without suspecting his opponent was the Emperor of the Tiste Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.500-506 Notes and references de:Trate Category:Cities Category:Lether